


tender loving care

by bloodyinspiredglader



Series: trans sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Caring John, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Sherlock, Worried John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: Sherlock has a little bit of an issue with cramps, but don't worry, John is always there to support him and make him feel better!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do know what this is like. Being a transgender boy myself, I experience this every month. I just don't have someone who treats me like John treats Sherlock.

John was awoken somewhat early that night to Sherlock calling his name. His voice sounded absolutely full of pain and John couldn't just lay there and leave his boyfriend hanging. Climbing out of bed, he went into the living room to find the detective curled up in a ball, his face showing obvious signs of agony. "Cramps?" he guessed. Sherlock nodded stiffly.

John nodded. By this time, he usually knew just what Sherlock needed during these times. He grabbed the heating pad - which was always by the couch -, and handed it to Sherlock. "Position that where it hurts the most." He instructed and watched as his boyfriend did what he was told. "Tea?" 

"That would be nice."

John smiled, having figured that Sherlock would say yes to that offer. He made the tea, making sure that it was he wanted and set it down on the coffee table next to couch. "Lay out, Sherlock. Curling up like that will make it worse." When Sherlock gave him a questioning look, he rolled his eyes. "I'm a doctor, I know these kinds of things." 

Sherlock made a gesture that John took to simply mean 'come here and love me.' So John couldn't resist and he went to lay next to his boyfriend. Sherlock immediately pressed his face into John's neck, breathing out in pain. He only removed his face to take sips of his tea. "I guess I'll always be a girl." He said, giving a rueful laugh after a few minutes.

"Don't give me that rubbish. You know it's rubbish." John did only thing he felt was right at that point - pulling Sherlock'a shirt over his head. There was no sexual intent whatsoever. He ran his fingers over the stitches from Sherlock's top surgery, pressing a kiss to each place his fingertips had touched. "You're the handsomest man I've ever had the good fortune to date. To meet. What's in your pants doesn't matter." He paced his on his boyfriend's heart. "What's right there does, however. Now, sleep. You'll feel better after you rest a little." John handed Sherlock back his shirt, who slipped it and curled up to John, sighing. The detective was asleep within five minutes. John ran his fingers through his curls, smiling fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: voidsantiago.tumblr.com


End file.
